


Bite my tongue and I'll bite yours

by Aquila_Star



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto have a moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite my tongue and I'll bite yours

His back hit the wall, hard, but it did nothing to detract from his sharpness of his arousal. Years of dying and living and dying had taken the edge off, so to speak. Besides, Ianto wasn't often this aggressive and Jack liked it. More than liked it.

“I thought we were talking,” he gasped, as Ianto's lips and teeth on his neck made his knees feel like jelly. Or maybe it was the hard body and equally hard cock pressing him into the damp wall. Jack couldn't tell, so he pushed the thought away, turning his concentration to the nimble hand working at his belt.

“We're done talking,” Ianto kissed him again, his tongue thrusting deep, effectively driving the words from Jack's mouth and the thoughts from his brain. The hand now pumping his heavy cock erased them entirely.

Ianto pushed aside the fabric of his trousers, baring his heated cock to the biting Cardiff wind before pressing closer so he was again warmed, his cock pressed almost painfully against Ianto's hip as his lover's body trapped the heat between them.

Before his mind had time to clear, Ianto pulled back once more, letting another rush of cold slip over him, until it was quickly replaced by even more warmth. A moan bubbled up from deep in Jack's throat as Ianto's hot hard flesh came into contact with his own.

And then Ianto's mouth was on his again and all sound was muffled between lips and tongues and harsh pants as they ground together, flesh against flesh. Jack relied on the broad strength in Ianto's shoulders to keep him upright, as his lover gripped Jack's arse with both hands, pulling their groins tighter together, even as he pushed Jack against the wall.

The tension mounted, the kiss never letting up as the slide of Ianto's cock against his drove Jack closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the sweat and precum between them, giving just enough lubrication to smooth their movements as they jerked and pressed into each other.

Finally the kiss broke, and Jack was left gasping for air as his orgasm hit suddenly, pulses of hot spunk adding to the mingling fluids between them. Ianto's teeth were at his neck again, he was pressing Jack harder into the wall, his hips working faster, desperately trying to reach orgasm and, yes, just like that, Ianto was tipped over the edge, adding more to the morass trapped between their bellies.

They panted against each other in the aftermath, Jack's arms still wrapped around those broad shoulders, while Ianto's hands slipped from their grasp at his arse, moving to brace against the alley wall and creating frigid space between them once more.

“Shit, that was...” Jack had no words, and Ianto needed none.

“Here,” he said, digging into a pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, producing another for himself. He was already using it to wipe his groin and belly clean by the time Jack's brain fully reasserted its authority.

“What a way to change the subject,” Jack chuckled dryly as he wiped at his own belly, swiping at the sticky come that had cooled into an uncomfortable slick on his skin.

“Exactly what are you getting at Jack?” Ianto snapped, pushing away from the wall, away from Jack. The cold rushed back in and Jack shivered. “This isn't the time or place for this.”

“Geez, and I though I was emotionally closed off.” Jack gave Ianto a wry look, unable to discern this mood.

“You are.” Ianto was tugging his trousers up roughly, nose wrinkling at the state of his shirt, but he tucked it in anyway.

Jack pondered him, attempting to fix his own clothes but knowing he would not look nearly as well put together as Ianto would when they emerged from the dim light in the alley.

He sighed. “You know, together we are either exceptionally perfect or completely and disastrously wrong,”

“Most days I can't tell which.” Ianto was now at the head of the alley, back turned away from Jack, waiting but not giving off an air of patience.

Jack grunted his agreement, fastening his trousers before slumping against the wall again.

“Ianto,” he called, his voice quiet, dampened by the night and his own hesitance.

“Mmm.” It wasn't an response, but it would do. Ianto was never very forthcoming and these moods were coming less often but Jack had learned that they were a part of his reticent lover, and would certainly continue to be.

“Whatever this is, I'm not planning on giving it up.”

Ianto made a half turn toward him, face still averted, but Jack knew he had Ianto's complete attention.

“I wasn't planning on letting you.”

“Oh, good, that's...good.” For a moment it seemed as if the chasm between them had deepened where perhaps it should have closed a little. The silence was almost uncomfortable, but then, everything with Ianto rode the line between happiness and desperation.

With one more contemplative sigh, Jack ran a hand through his unruly hair before pushing off from the wall and making his way toward his waiting lover. Employee? Friend? All this time together and he still didn't know.

“Right then, work to do.”


End file.
